The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of changing the execution speed of a job, which includes an operation portion that receives setting of a job.
In image forming apparatuses such as a copy machine, a multifunction peripheral, a printer, and a FAX apparatus, sound occurs upon job execution. If too large sound occurs from the image forming apparatus, the sound becomes noise to make a user uncomfortable. The magnitude of sound occurring upon job execution may be one of consideration factors for introducing a new image forming apparatus. Therefore, it is preferable that sound occurring from the image forming apparatus upon job execution is as small as possible. There is known a technique having a configuration for reducing sound occurring from the image forming apparatus.
Specifically, there is known an image forming apparatus capable of conveying a recording sheet from a recording sheet accommodating portion to an image recording portion at two or more kinds of different conveyance speeds and recording an image. The image forming apparatus has a silent mode for performing a recording operation more silently than in a normal case, and in response to selection of the silent mode by a switching portion (switch 25 for silent mode), selects a slower conveyance speed than in a normal case among the different conveyance speeds, to perform recording. In addition, there is known another image forming apparatus for performing a reading operation of reading a document, conveying a recording sheet from a recording sheet accommodating portion to an image recording portion, and recording the read image. The image forming apparatus has a silent mode for performing a recording operation more silently than in a normal case. In a normal case, the image forming apparatus starts conveyance of the recording sheet and performs recording before a reading operation is completed. On the other hand, in response to selection of the silent mode, the image forming apparatus starts conveyance of the recording sheet and performs recording after a reading operation is completed. This configuration can reduce noise of driving sound in accordance with an operation on a switching portion (silent reading mode switch 25 or the like) for operation sound reduction.